


A Lure

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Will and Hannibal exchange Christmas presents and a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff sorry but I felt like I had to its Christmas!

A Lure 

 

"I brought you a gift." Will said a little nervously, he had been debating whether to give it to Hannibal or not but decided in the end he should it was Christmas after all.

Hannibal arched an eyebrow and smiled. "That's very kind of you." Hannibal said. They were sat in front of the fire in Hannibal's office sipping whiskey from cut crystal tumblers.

"It's just something small. I made it." Will said not looking at Hannibal as he said this. Will got up and went to his bag which was on the chaise. Hannibal put his glass down and followed Will standing just behind him, watching Will rummage in his bag. Eventually he found the small white box that had a simple string wrapped around it. Will turned around and gave Hannibal the box. "Merry Christmas." Will said as Hannibal took the box from him with a smile that made Will's stomach flip slightly.

"Thank you." Hannibal said and untied the string in the box and opened it. Inside was an exquisite fly fishing lure Will had made. The colours were striking reds and deep blues, it was of quite an extravagant design but very beautiful. Hannibal stared at it thinking about Will's hands as he made this.

"I know it's a bit random and you don't fish but I know you appreciate beauty and I think this is one of my best." Will said as he was trying to read Hannibal's face.

"Are you trying to lure me Will?" Hannibal said.

Will coughed and thought oh god he had not meant it that way, in the deep recesses of his mind maybe but not..."No I just thought you would like it." Will said trying to not sound nervous. "Do you like it?" Will said hopefully.

Hannibal smiled and laughed. "I do, it's beautiful Will truly and the more special because it was made by your hands." Will smiled at that. 

"Don't worry I also got you a present." Hannibal said, he put the top of the box back on the lure and walked over to his desk. He carefully placed the box on his desk and then opened the desk drawer and removed a wrapped gift. He walked back over to Will and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas Will."

Will looked down at the exquisitely wrapped gift and frowned. "Your present wrapping skills are much better than mine." Will said and took and the gift from Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled, "perhaps, but you make a better lure than me." Hannibal said and Will blushed slightly.

"Seems a shame to open such a wonderfully wrapped parcel." Will said wondering what it could be.

"You must nonetheless." Hannibal said, they both sat on the chaise so Will could open his gift. Hannibal watched Will's hands as he undid the paper.

It was a copy of the complete Sherlock Holmes. A beautiful deep blue leather bound book with embossed gold lettering. It was stunning. Will opened the book and saw that Hannibal had written in the cover in his slanting script it simply said 'for Will from your Watson.'

Will smiled at that. "You think we are like Sherlock and Watson?"

"Why not? We solve crimes together and I am a doctor." Hannibal said and smiled.

"That's true. It's beautiful though thank you really." Will was very touched by the gift, he ran his finger over Hannibal's writing.

Hannibal smiled. They both sat in silence for a while as Will flipped through his book and Hannibal watched Will's hands. Will looked up at Hannibal after a while and noticed his eyes staring at Will's hands. "Thank you again Hannibal." Will said. "For everything not just the book but for everything else." 

"My pleasure." Hannibal said in an almost whisper. Hannibal got up and walked to his desk again and opened the box with the lure in it and looked at it, noticing it's small details. "I wouldn't mind you know."

"Wouldn't mind what?" Will said, putting the book carefully in his bag.

"If you were trying to lure me." Hannibal said and turned around to face Will.

"What would I be trying to lure you to do?" Will said before he could stop himself. They locked eyes for a moment and Hannibal smiled.

Will stood up and walked towards Hannibal who was still standing by the desk. Will stopped once he got close enough to feel Hannibal's breath. Hannibal put the lure down on the desk and then moved his head so that his lips were millimetres away from Will's. "I was thinking of perhaps into kissing you." Hannibal whispered and Will could almost feel Hannibal's lips on his own as he spoke. Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Why would you think I would want that?" Will said still with his eyes closed, he could feel Hannibal's smile and light chuckle.

"Just a feeling." Hannibal whispered. 

"Do you want to kiss me?" Will said also whispering now and desperately trying to stay still with Hannibal this close.

"I would not be against the idea." Hannibal said his tone even and driving Will crazy.

Hannibal closed the small distance between them so that their lips were actually touching now. Hannibal then gently moved his lips across Will's, it was such a gentle gesture that Will almost didn't feel it had he not been so attuned to Hannibal's every movement. Hannibal then very gently lifted his hand and put it at the back of Will's neck touching his hair lightly. Will could not help himself and very quietly moaned. Hannibal smiled again and put his other hand on the side of Will's face, he then gently brushed his lips across Will's again and then said "Shall I kiss you?"

Will's answer was muffled but Hannibal understood, he gently pressed his lips harder against Wills bringing his head towards him. At first it was just their lips touching very softly almost chaste, then Hannibal gently moved his bottom lip between Will's parting them slightly. They kissed like this for a few moments that felt like forever and then Hannibal parted from Will and said "Merry Christmas Will."


End file.
